Security Officer (Marathon)
Summary The Security Officer is the playable character and protagonist of the three Marathon games, he is a cyborg or Battleroig, designed for combat and ready for any kind of action. He was sent to the Marathon space ship to take care of the Phfor invasion, that ended him involved into a bigger scheme thanks to one of the A.Is of the ship, Durandal. A two-meter tall cyborg sporting green vacuum-enabled battle armor, the character portrayed by the player is known throughout the Marathon series only as the Security Officer, the Cyborg, or the Marine. His superhuman prowess originates from his transformation into a MJOLNIR battleroid centuries before, but despite having undergone this process, he looks quite normal among other humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, up to 9-A with weapons, higher with the fusion pistol | Same, Low 2-C via time paradoxes | Likely Low 2-C, '''possibly higher '''Name: Security Officer, Marathon Guy, Destiny Origin: Marathon Gender: Male Age: Unknown, implied to be way older than he looks (His original self died and his body was used to make the current Security Officer) | Same | Billions of years old (He survived the Big Crunch) Classification: Possibly a former Human raised on Mars, currently a Cyborg/Battleroig | Same | Embodiment of destiny on a quantum level Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sharpshooting, Weapon Mastery (Pistols, machineguns, explosives), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1) | Same, with added Time Travel and the ability to cause paradoxes | Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Acasuality Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can kill low level Phfor with one hit, said Phfor can take falls from hundreds of feet and not suffer any damage), up to Small Building level with weapons (Can kill mid to high level Phfor which can take machinegun fire and keep fighting), higher with Fusion Pistol (It is powered by fusion energy, it means that it combines atoms and releases energy of an unknown yield) | Same, Universe level+ via time paradoxes/time travel (Caused entire timelines to stop existing by retconning them) | Likely Universe level+ (Withstood the Big Crunch without damage thanks to his implants, and even after time froze he was still alive and kicking, Durandal noticed that The Security Officer became the embodiment of destiny on a quantum level) Speed: Superhuman | Same | Likely Infinite (Even after time froze due the Big Crunch, he was alive like nothing happened) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Same | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill low level Phfor with one hit, dented a control panel by accident and ripped off seatbelts designed to make the user survive collisions that the shuttle could suffer) | Same | Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Can take rockets and a fall so big that it reduced humans beings to paste) | Same, but he became immune to time paradoxes thanks to his Jjaro Implants | Likely Universe level+ (Withstood the Big Crunch all the way through without any damage, including all the matter being condensed and time freezing) Stamina: Unlimited (He can’t get tired, he doesn’t need to eat or drink anything) | Unlimited | Unlimited Range: Melee normally, several yards with weapons | Same, Universal via time paradoxes | Universal Intelligence: Average (He managed to get rid of the Phfor on the Marathon ship, fought his way thought the space ships dodging and fixing several hazards) | Same | Unknown Standard Equipment: Pistols, assault rifles, a Fusion Pistol, rocket launcher, a flamethrower, a shotgun, an SMG, a plasma gun, Jjaro Implants that allows him to time travel Weaknesses: Violent (Can’t control his anger and he is described by the game as a soldier that enjoys killing), he still needs air since he can only survive 10 minutes in vaccum | Same | Nothing notable Keys: Marathon 1 and 2 | Marathon Infinity | Marathon Infinity epilogue Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Due to the ambiguity of the Marathon Infinity epilogue (The only known details are that he survived The Big Crunch and became the embodiment of destiny), it is not recommended to use that version on Vs Battles due the lack of feats. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Marathon Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2